The inventor herein enjoys cooking and food preparation. She appreciates the best culinary tools. The tool disclosed herein was developed and manufactured to more efficiently and effectively scrape left-over food from dishes. After the left-over food is scraped from the dishes into the sink, the left-over food may be then be pushed and scraped through the disposer well in the sink into the disposer. One problem with disposers generally is that silverware and small utensils invariably occasionally slip into the garbage disposal unnoticed. These are then mangled when the disposer is turned on. The disclosed tool has an upper portion having a maximally sized outer diameter which allows it to be stored, and be carried, on and above the split rubber entry portion of the disposer. The outer lower peripheral portion of the upper portion of the tool is also symmetrically fluted therearound to facilitate drainage and funnel smaller pieces of food from the sink into the disposer while the tool is in the storage position. Because the surrounding space between the large outer diameter of the tool and the disposer well is insufficient to contain one's fingers, the tool includes a top knob so that it may be conveniently lifted from within the disposer well in the sink.